Mine
by XCreationsX
Summary: Shizuo becomes jealous when he spies Kida making moves on HIS Izaya which later results in a limping Izaya and a smirking and protective Shizuo.


This was done as a pairing for two of my closest friends. They're the CUTEST and SEXIEST gay couple I know. The pairing is Shizaya.

The setting you ask? Forget the setting how about the plot line. Izaya had come home giggling because he had once again managed to piss off his beloved husband, Shizuo Heiwajima. Everybody in Ikebukuro had avoided looking at the two as if by looking at them they could banish the fear of being hit with any flying object, such as a vending machine, that was aimed at Izaya. Nobody expected the two of them to make up after this fight seeing as this fight revolved around Izaya and a certain blonde named Masaomi Kida. The two had been seen exiting the Russian Sushi shop. Shizuo, unable to control his jealousy that some boy may have Izaya's attention, set off to confront Izaya but when he saw Masaomi grab Izaya's hand he was left to assume that Izaya was having an affair

. He didn't even pay attention to Izaya trying to shake Kida's hand away from his. Shizuo saw red and with a roar of Izaya's name he chucked the nearest object, being a vending machine, at the two unsuspecting boys.

To say the least the raven was shocked but quickly snapped out of it and acted in time to shove both himself and the blonde boy out of the way just in time to avoid being hit with the flying vending machine that served as a replacement to the usual stop sign that symbolized the fury of Shizuo Heiwajima. Shizuo was rather strong for a bartender and also acted quickly by way of tearing a stop sign out of the cement and charging the boys while they were down fully intending to injure one if not both of them.

Izaya couldn't help but let out a cackle followed by a screech as the sign came close to mutilating his boyish face. He pushed Kida down the alley with a muttered "Daddy's home better run along and play, Kida."

Shizuo watched the teenage blonde run down the alley and turn a corner before settling his furious gaze upon the man he married. Izaya let out a nervous laugh and held his hands up as if surrendering. "Now Shizu-chan that wasn't what I'm sure you thought it was." "Oh yeah then what exactly was it, _**Izaya?" **_Izaya flinched but that small movement couldn't have been caught if you didn't know the sickly sweet names that Shizuo uttered to Izaya when they were alone.

And that small flinch caused an animalistic fury to erupt in Shizuo's heart and he let out a low growl of Izaya's name before slamming him against the brick wall of one of the surrounding buildings.

Izaya let out a small whimper as his head was knocked against the bricks and looked up at Shizuo through long, onyx black, feathery lashes. Shizuo not to be fooled by Izaya's seemingly innocent look glared at him and pressed a rough harsh kiss to soft and trembling lips.

The smaller of the two let out a soft breathy moan and pressed himself against the latter as if looking to molding himself to his older husband. Shizuo smirked at the delicious sound and kissed a trail from Izaya's lips to his smooth neck quickly latching onto a weak spot and ferociously sucking on it leaving dark bruises in his wake

. Izaya not being allowed to breathe, could only moan and squirm as all his control was being slowly unwrapped by his bartender. Shizuo was nearly down to the edge of his v-neck shirt when he suddenly dropped to his knees in front of the whimpering raven and motioned for Izaya to tug his shirt off over his head.

"Sh-Shizu-chan shouldn't we g-go somewhere more pr-private for this?" Izaya said through his constant moans as Shizuo nuzzled and sucked at his throbbing member through his pants.

"Hm, I believe we should after all I would HATE for somebody else to hear the song you're going to be singing here soon." Shizuo murmured as he nipped at his husband's hip.

Izaya squeaked and panted and allowed Shizuo to lift him over his shoulder to make the long journey back to the apartment. When they reached their apartment Shizuo kicked open the door after fumbling with the doorknob for two frustrating minutes.

He spent the time ,after slamming Izaya against the door causing it to close, by attaching his lips to his raven's and forcing his mouth open enough to shove his tongue in. He fought for dominance with Izaya and won after nipping and sucking on Izaya's pink muscle causing the latter to whimper and gasp into his mouth. He quickly took advantage of this and searched every crevice and surface of Izaya's mouth for a hint that Izaya may have kissed Kida.

When he found nothing he pulled away and licked a trail down Izaya's neck until he reached a half erect nipple he sucked it into his mouth and growled as Izaya cried out in pleasure.

His nipples were always his undoing and Shizuo knew that so he paid no attention to Izaya whimpering and bucking his hips forward for friction. When he was satisfied with how hard and darkly colored the nipple had become he ground his aching member against Izaya's and hissed when his raven haired husband threw his head back and moaned whilst thrusting his hips forward.

Shizuo had enough with pinning his husband against the door and carried him to the bedroom all the while biting and sucking Izaya's neck. When they reached their destination Shizuo threw his husband down on the bed and quickly made his way to the closet where he opened the door and reached up to the top shelf for the box of toys they kept for special occasions.

When he turned around he nearly came in his pants because he was greeted with the sight of Izaya with his hand down his own pants mewling and thrusting up into the hand that he was using to jack off. Shizuo growled and set the box on the floor by the bed and tugged Izaya's hand out of his pants.

Izaya whined and looked unhappily up at Shizuo through half lidded lust clouded eyes. Shizuo shook his head and grabbed his husband's member rather roughly. This caused Izaya to hiss and pant but it distracted him from Shizuo moving them up the bed to straddle his hips with his knees and handcuff his wrists around the headboard. Izaya's eyes snapped open as he felt the cool metal close around his wrists and started tugging his arms against the restraints.

Shizuo smirked and pulled back to admire the beauty that was Izaya Orihara cuffed to a bed and blushing. "Oh Izaya you look so sexy chained up like that." remarked Shizuo as he leaned in to press a dominating kiss to his beloved's parted lips.

"Oh a-am I?" quipped Izaya as he moaned against his seme's lips. "Yes I could just eat you." Shizuo replied as he rocked his hips against Izaya's. Izaya didn't get the chance to reply but instead let out a small moan.

Shizuo soon got bored with this and wanted to see his husband on the verge of breaking so he climbed off of Izaya to search the box for a few other things. He found what he wanted and set them on the bed between Izaya's legs. When he settled himself to the side of Izaya he picked up the first object he wanted.

He wasted no time in ripping Izaya's pants and boxers off to reveal his considerably sized member that in no way was any match for Shizuo's and rubbed his thumb against the slit gaining an almost screamed response from Izaya before he slid the cock ring down his husband's length.

Izaya whined and started to protest until Shizuo shoved a dry and unlubed finger into him receiving Izaya's tight pink hole to clench around the intruding finger and seek the purchase of the black silk sheets. Shizuo moaned lowly and lapped at the precum dripping from Izaya's member.

"Oh you're so tight. You're just like a virgin although we both know you aren't. Tell me Izaya are you a slut for my cock?" Shizuo casually inquired as his pumping finger twisted and searched within the raven's rather tight anus for the bundle of nerves that would drive his husband insane. "Oh! Oh yes, yes Sh-Shizu-chan yes I'm a slut for your cock!"

Shizuo growled at the dirty words coming from his angel's mouth and pushed it knuckle deep and twisted finally finding Izaya's prostate. Izaya opened his mouth in a silent scream and unconsciously thrusted himself onto Shizuo's finger. Shizuo pulled his finger slightly away from the bundle of pleasure inducing nerves allowing it to keep putting gentle pressure on it causing Izaya to whine and buck his hips.

"Oh please!" Izaya whined wishing his blonde bartender would just stop the teasing and fuck into him already. "Not yet." Shizuo sighed and slowly pulled his finger out of his husband's clenching hole. He smirked up at Izaya and grabbed the next item.

The next item was a vibrating dildo. He shoved it into Izaya closing his eyes and the whimpers and scratching he heard. "Now now don't scratch the headboard." he husked out as he flipped the toy on and off randomly.

Five minutes passed before he decided to rest the toy against Izaya's prostate. When he had it pushed against the nerves he turned it on to the highest setting and watched as Izaya tried to push the object deeper into himself and couldn't help but rub his precum leaking cock. He ached to be buried inside his angel's tight heat and when he thought he couldn't take anymore of the arching back and curling toes of Izaya he jerked the dildo out of him and positioned himself at his love's entrance.

Izaya bit his lip in anxiety for what he knew was coming and spread his legs wider to allow his husband better entrance. Shizuo, deciding that wasn't good enough, turned Izaya over onto his knees ignoring the pain yelp when he twisted Izaya's wrists. He spread the latter's ass cheeks and rubbed his leaking length against his lover's tight hole and moaned when he saw Izaya clench and unclench.

He finally thrusted himself into the delicious heat and only sped up and got rougher at Izaya's pained moans. "Mine! Mine all mine!" Shizuo growled into Izaya's ear nipping at it and speedily rocking himself deeper into the divine encasement of Izaya's anus.

"Ye-yes Sh-Shizuu!" Izaya all but howled as he found himself thrusting his hips back to meet Shizuo's rough thrusts. Shizuo moaned and snapped his hips forward with enough force to slam Izaya forward and hit his prostate.

Izaya let out a high pitched moan and trembled when he felt his climax build in his abdomen but be held back by the ring around his member. Shizuo erupted deep inside of Izaya with a roar and slipped out of Izaya when he was sure he was finished. He smirked when his angel looked over his shoulder flushed and whimpering because of his lack of ability to reach the same pleasured high.

Shizuo sighed and gave in to Izaya slipping the ring off of him whilst pressing a sweet gentle kiss to Izaya's swollen lips. Izaya came with a shout and went limp against Shizuo. After a while though the older of the two uncuffed his lover and allowed him to curl up against him. "You're mine and I don't want any other man claiming you."

Izaya could only nod tiredly before slipping into a peaceful and content sleep. Shizuo chuckled and pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist pulling him in closer. The next day nobody expected to see Izaya walking around with a slight limp, a smirking Heiwajima beside him glaring at any man that stopped to stare at "his property".


End file.
